The Trouble with love is
by Meredith8
Summary: When Mulder confesses his love, What will happen?


****

Disclaimer: I do Not own this song or any of these characters 

The trouble with love is

Scully was happy to be home from this last case. Everything had gone wrong and her life had been threaten once again but this time it really shook Mulder up. So bad that he had confessed he loved her and that he wanted to be with her. But Scully couldn't allow herself to be there in that place again not after how her last relationship had ended. 

She can still hear Mulder saying ' Why can't you love me Scully?' ' Its not that I can't love you its.. ' ' Its that you do love me Scully admit it' Both of them on the brink of tears ' Don't do this Scully please .. We belong together' "I can't Mulder .. I am sorry ' Scully walked out of his apartment and she hasn't talk to him in about a week after that. She asked Skinner for a leave of absence and from her recent death threat he agreed. 

Scully turned on the radio ' and here is The trouble with love is and you are listening to KPFM 106.1 and it's the quiet storm' The song started filling the room and Scully listened to the song Intently.

Love can be a many splendored thing  


Can't deny the joy it brings  


A dozen roses, diamond rings  


Dreams for sale and fairy tales  


It'll make you hear a symphony  


And you just want the world to see  


But like a drug that makes you blind  


It'll fool ya every time  
  


The trouble with love is  


It can tear you up inside  


Make your heart believe a lie  


It's stronger than your pride

__

' Its not that I can't love you its….. ' 'I love you Scully and I know you love me too' ' Don't do this Scully please .. We belong together' "I can't Mulder .. I am sorry '   


The trouble with love is  


It doesn't care how fast you fall  


And you can't refuse the call  


See you've got no say at all  
  


Now I was once a fool it's true  


I played the game by all the rules  


But now my world's a deeper blue  


I'm sadder but I'm wiser too  


I swore I'd never love again  


I swore my heart would never mend  


Said love wasn't worth the pain  


But then I hear it call my name

__

"No one down here but the FBI's Most Unwanted"  
  


The trouble with love is  


It can tear you up inside  


Make your heart believe a lie  


It's stronger than your pride  


The trouble with love is  


It doesn't care how fast you fall  


And you can't refuse the call  


See you've got no say at all  


Every time I turn around  


I think I've got it all figured out  


My heart keep callin'  


And I keep on fallin'  


Over and over again  


The sad story always ends the same  


Me standin' in the pourin' rain  


It seems no matter what I do  


It tears my heart in two  
  


The trouble with love is  


It can tear you up inside  


Make your heart believe a lie  


It's stronger than your pride  


The trouble with love is  


It doesn't care how fast you fall  


And you can't refuse the call  


See you've got no say at all

After the song ended she knew what she had to do. She grabbed her car keys and run out the door. 

'Mulder open the door please Mulder I know you are here please Mulder open the door' She had been knocking for about five minutes now and no answer. So she decided to leave. 

Scully walked out of the apartment building crying she knew she had screwed everything up. She was about to open her car door when someone grabbed her shoulder. 'Scully' 

She turned around to find Mulder standing in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt and by the looks of it he had just woken up. 

'Scully what are you doing here? I thought you were gone since you took a leave of absences and didn't return my phone calls. You came to say good-bye. Scully I'm…' Scully put a finger on his lips 'Shhhh Mulder I need to tell you that I was wrong that I love you and that I want to be with you its just that I don't want to be hurt again' Its started to rain lightly 'But I found out that when you fall in love you can't hide from it and no matter how it end up I still was loved by you so please Mulder tell me you want to be with me' Mulder just stared at her trying to still process the information and then he smiled and grabbed her hand ' let me show you instead' and led her upstairs.


End file.
